


Who Says Inter-house Relationships Can't Work?

by IvyCpher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, First Time, French Kissing, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry is a Tease, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), Lemon, M/M, Neck Kissing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Harry, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Harry stared down at Draco, his pale eyes were glossed over with lust and his cheeks were flushed with colour. They had certainly fooled around a great many times before, but never have they really fucked.





	Who Says Inter-house Relationships Can't Work?

Harry was sitting in one of the squishy arm chairs in the Gryffindor common room, talking to Ron and Hermione when he felt the enchanted galleon in his pants pocket heat up. He pulled back his robes and removed the fake coin from his pocket, it was glowing faintly and was still warm. Around the edges small words read ‘ _ Goyle isn't very good company compared to you’. _

Since Harry had been ‘whining' as Hermione put it because he and Draco had no way to talk to each other outside meals and classes, Hermione had enchanted a set of galleons. One was Draco's and one was Harry's. Whenever one of them wanted to speak to the other, all they had to do was kiss the coin and their message would be displayed on the matching coin. It was a very brilliant piece of magic on Hermione's side, and it kept Harry from brooding about not being able to converse with his Slytherin boyfriend.

A small smile, pulled out Harry's lips. While Ron and Hermione talked on, Harry pressed the golden coin to his lips and pulled it away to see his thoughts printed on it for a mere second before fading. ‘ _ Do you want to meet in the library?’ _

Harry held the coin in his forefinger and thumb and watched as a new glowing set of words appeared round the rim. ‘ _ If Madam Pince catches us snogging in the book isles again she'll turn us in’. _

Harry bit down on his lower lip and suppressed a laugh. They had been caught a handful of times in the library getting rather handsy. He was honestly surprised they weren't banned from the library yet-. Harry stared at Draco's golden message for a moment, thinking of what to say when the words glowed and then changed.

_ ‘I almost wouldn't mind being caught by her again if it means I get to have my tongue down your throat.’ _

A blush creeped up Harry's neck and he suddenly clamped the coin to his chest and looked around to make so no one saw what it had said. Ron and Hermione were staring at him with knowing looks that only made the blush climb further up his face. “Uh, y'know I think I'll get a start on that potions homework.” He rose from his chair jerkily and hurried up to the boys dormitories.

Once Harry was in the safety of the empty dormitory with the door closed behind him he sighed. The coin was grasped firmly in his fist and he held it out, Draco's message was still there. Harry slowly brought the coin to his lips. ‘ _ Want to do more than just snog?’ _

It wasn't even a second after Harry's message disappeared that Draco's new message appeared shining brightly. ‘ _ Fuck yes’. _

Harry's mind was running with ideas, he pressed the coin to his lips yet again and sent a message to Draco that asked him to meet him in the secret passageway behind the tapestry on the fourth floor at midnight. Harry would sneak him back to the Gryffindor dormitory under the invisibility cloak so they could do far more than just kiss.

Then Harry shoved the coin back into his pocket and opened up the trunk at the foot of his bed and dug around before finding his invisibility cloak. He shoved it into the inner pocket of his cloak and then ran his fingers through his unruly hair. Harry knew that this was an unbelievably stupid and risky idea, but if he could pull it off- it would have a very pleasant outcome.

And so Harry stowed back down to the common room, he had forgotten to bring his potions book to work on the homework that he used as an excuse just minutes ago but no one noticed. To pass the time he played games of chess with Ron and Hermione, but his mind wasn't in it. He couldn't focus on anything but midnight and meeting Draco.

The time slugged by slower than a double potions class and Harry was almost at the point of asking Hermione to leave the common room so he could leave without questions to get Draco, but finally at 12:15 she left for the girl dormitories. Harry waited until he heard the door shut behind her and her footsteps fade away before he pulled out his cloak and threw it over himself. He quickly pulled open the portrait of the fat lady and set down the steps.

Harry kept checking his watch as he hurried to the fourth floor and quietly as he could. He knew Draco would be angry at at him for being late, but he couldn't help it. By the time he arrived at the tapestry it was already 25 past. He pulled back the heavy fabric and snuck inside.

It was dark for only a moment and then there was a small light like a candle, it lit up the area around him and Harry saw the pale illuminated face of Draco Malfoy with the tip of his wand a lit. “You're late, Potter.”

“Sorry, I was waiting for the c-”

But before Harry would even finish his sentence, Draco had grabbed him by the collar of his robes and pulled him into a heated kiss. Harry took no time in sneaking his arms around Draco's waist like snakes and holding him closely. When they parted Harry smirked at the rosie glow on Draco's cheeks.

“Show me how sorry you really are in your bed then.” Draco whispered with his lips just inches away from Harry's neck.

Harry felt his Adam's apple bob almost painfully in his throat. “Oh I will.”

The trek back to the Gryffindor common room felt tediously long with Draco's hands being everywhere. Harry kept having to pull the cloak back over them lest anyone see them. He nearly shouted the password at the Fat Lady and she opened with a fright. Harry and Draco clambered in the portrait hole, the cloak slipping off of them haphazardly.

But thankfully the common room was empty and quiet. Everyone was up in their dorms, hopefully asleep and the fire was nothing but bright orange coals.

“You should wear the cloak up, just in case.” Harry tugged the cloak off of himself and fixed it over Draco.

Draco peeked out from under the cloak, his head floating in midair. “What? Are you ashamed of me?”

“No, but the guys’ll give me hell if they see me bringing a Slytherin up to the dorms, let alone to do what we’re about to do.” Harry then pulled Draco into another kiss but was quick to pull away. “C'mon.”

Draco pouted, but pulled the cloak over his face and followed Harry into the winding stairway leading to the boys dormitories.

Harry opened the door to his and the others’ room as slowly and as quietly as he could. He stopped in the threshold and listened, he could hear the soft breathing and snores from his fellow Gryffindors. He tiptoed into the room and watched as the door closed behind him. “Get on the bed,” He whispered to an invisible Draco.

“You're in no position to be giving orders,” Draco whispered back. Suddenly he appeared sitting on Harry's bed with the cloak in hand.

Harry rolled his eyes and then got on the bed besides Draco. He pulled the hangings shut and then was on top of him in an instant, pining Draco down to the plush red comforter and kissing him.

There was a weak struggle at first but Draco soon fell into the rhythm of Harry's passionate kiss and ran his tongue over Harry's bottom lip. Harry's lips parted and before he knew it, Draco's tongue was in his mouth winding and spinning about his own.

Soft sighs escaped Harry as he ground his hips down against Draco's, he could feel his hard cock through his clothes and it made Harry's gut burn.

With a bit of effort and leaving Harry wanting more, Draco pulled away from the kiss panting softly. “Is that your wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?”

“I could ask you the very same thing,” Harry's hand left Draco's wrist and traveled down to his crotch where he palmed his erection through his pants. Draco gasped and used his now free hand to cover his mouth, he softly glared up at Harry.

“Keep quiet,” Draco whined and Harry continued his teasing for a moment longer before pulling away. “And just fuck me into this mattress already.”

Harry bit back the urge to laugh, he leaned down and whispered in Draco's ear. “You're the one making all the noise here, and as much as I want to fuck your pretty ass I'm worried that that will make more noise than anything."

“I swear to God, Harry.”

“Then swear, but I certainly can't fuck you with our clothes on.” Harry ground his hips against Draco's one more time before he got off of him and started to undo the silver fasteners on his outer cloak.

“That's the best point you've made all day,” Draco hastily pushed himself up on his elbows and too unfastened his cloak. They tossed them to the foot of the bed.

Harry was pulling off his golden striped scarlet tie over his head as he watched Draco's nimble fingers slip and tug eagerly at his buttons on his shirt. “Well are you just going to sit there and watch me, or are you going to undress?” Draco asked and it brought Harry's mind into the present.

It felt like it took hours before they both had all their clothes off and thrown to the end of the bed, but it only took seconds for Harry and Draco to be glued back to each other on their knees. With their lips crashing together and Draco's long, pale fingers wrapped around Harry’s cock and pumping it slowly. One of Harry's hands was firmly gripping Draco's ass while the other was messing up his white-blonde hair that Draco always had to have perfect.

It wasn't long before Harry was back on top of Draco, both of them trying to keep their heavy breaths quiet. Harry stared down at Draco, his pale eyes were glossed over with lust and his cheeks were flushed with colour. They had certainly fooled around a great many times before, but never have they really fucked. This would be their first time.

The Dursleys never explained to him- well the way these things worked (not that it would really help of they did, they probably just assumed he was straight) and Hogwarts never offered a health class of such- but Harry had a rough idea of how it worked.

Harry sat up some and spread Draco's legs slowly, his cock was standing straight and Harry felt his own twitch. “So-”

“Oh for God's sake, Harry,” Draco sighed and threw his head back onto a pillow for just a moment. He sat up and spit into his hand. “I don't even know why I'm with you. Do you know how to do anything?”

Harry was used to Draco's harsh remarks by now, sometimes they even made him laugh. “I think you know why you're with me,” He smirked. “This di-”

“You stop that.” Draco rolled his eyes but Harry caught the small, faint smile on his face. He reached between his legs and brought his spit covered hand to his asshole. He brushed his fingers against his entrance slowly before inserting one with a whine like sigh.

As Harry watched Draco play with himself, he was painfully aware of how hot his face felt. He had no idea how he was hard when all his blood seemed to be in his face, but then Draco gave the smallest moan and Harry knew exactly why he didn't lose his hardness.

Every minute Harry watched Draco, the more and more he just wanted to fuck him. Those little grins Draco gave him and those quiet little mewls that he made stirred something deep inside Harry.

Finally, finally, Draco pulled his fingers out of himself and wiped them on the bedspread. “I think I'm ready,” He whispered.

Harry let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and scooted closer to Draco, his asshole was wet looking and a pleasantly pink colour. “Great.” And Harry was just about to insert himself when he thought about how Draco had got himself wet, he quickly spit into his own hand and then rubbed it over his cock.

“Well someones leaning,” Draco sighed, he let his head fall back and gripped the comforter. “Go ahead, slow.”

With a nod, Harry positioned himself at Draco's entrance and slowly pushed himself in. Draco emitted a soft gasp and Harry stopped to make sure that he was alright, but when Draco made no effort to stop him Harry continued going as deep as he could into Draco’s hot asshole.

Slowly as he could, Harry brought his hips back and pulled all but the tip of his cock out of Draco. Then he entered him again and again and again. Each time he went into Draco the less friction there was and the easier it got. He was just about to enter hin again when Draco spoke. “Christ, Harry, go faster already.”

“But I thought you said-”

“That was before I got used to you!” Draco hissed with his hand over his mouth, trying to keep himself as quiet as possible.

Harry bit his lip and blew a stray lock of hair out his eyes. He put his hands on Draco's hips and kneaded the skin for a moment before he thrusted back into Draco harder than before. Draco moaned and closed his eyes tightly, Harry saw a few tears forming in the edges of his eyes and he hesitated slightly before continuing.

He knew that he had made the right choice when Draco continued to spill out little whines and cries of pleasure. As much as Harry loved these noises however, he was half tempted to perform the silencing charm on Draco so they wouldn't wake anyone up. He leaned down, “You need to be quieter,” he breathed into Draco's ear.

Draco's arms wound around Harry's shoulders and pulled him closer, with their chests touching Harry could feel all the force he was fucking Draco with. “Make me be quiet then, Potter.” And Draco kissed Harry, their teeth clashed together and it took some time between thrusts for them to be able to kiss properly with Harry's tongue shoved deep into Draco's mouth exploring every bit of it he could.

Draco's fierce grip around Harry's shoulders only weakened so that he could dig his nails into his back with every hard thrust Harry did into him.

When Harry pulled away from the kiss, both of them were panting heavily, “That seemed to quiet you down,” he said between gulps for air.

“Oh you shut u-” But Draco's sentence was interrupted with a rather powerful thrust by Harry that made him clamp his hand over his mouth to keep quiet. “S-Stop that!” He hissed once he gained control over his words.

“Stop what?” Harry asked, he slowed down his thrusting.

“You know what I-” 

Harry suddenly sped up again and caught Draco by surprise, making him moan rather loudly.

“Don't do that!” Draco growled quietly, glaring up at Harry.

It was hard for Harry to take Draco seriously with his severely disheveled hair falling in his face and his bright pink cheeks, but nonetheless he stopped. He leaned down and placed soft kisses along Draco’s jawline, “I'm sorry.” He whispered.

Draco tangled a hand in Harry's messy curls and sighed, “It's fine, just don't do it again.”

“I can't make any promises,” Harry grinned against Draco's neck and nibbled there as he continued to thrust deeply into Draco. He could feel how hot and sticky his chest was with sweat against Draco's. With each thrust he could feel how the mattress was pushed upward. Harry thought of how lucky he was that the headboard was directly against the wall or else it would be banging against the stone loudly.

“A-Ah, Harry!” Draco cried into Harry's ear, he shoved his knuckle into his mouth and bit down on it to keep quiet. “I'm-” Harry felt the hot, wet cum shoot onto his lower stomach and it made him shiver with satisfaction.

He pulled up and away from Draco slightly to get a better hold on his hips, he pulled him roughly forward and slammed into him roughly. He too could feel his climax building with each thrust. Harder and harder he went, he had the vague thought that he would break Draco, but under him Draco was softly mewling and moaning into his fist, unable to put together words with how hard he was being fucked.

It felt like a giant wave of pleasure had crashed over Harry when he came, he was balls deep in Draco and stopped his thrusting just to push harder and harder into him as he spilled his mess into him. He groaned softly and stayed there inside Draco. Besides his fierce heartbeat in his ears, the only other thing Harry could hear was Draco's and his jagged breathing.

Slowly he pulled out of Draco and laid besides him, in an instant Draco was pressing soft kisses all over Harry's body.

“I love you,” Draco whispered so quietly Harry almost didn't hear it.

Harry pulled Draco onto his chest, both of them were already covered with cum but he didn't mind. He kissed Draco carefully, slowly, like he had never kissed him before. “I love you too.”


End file.
